


There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by Pollys_hymnia



Series: Silmarillion Ficlets [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, For sex, Into Your Boyfriend's Bedroom, Late at Night, M/M, Musicians In Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Serenades, Tree Climbing, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia/pseuds/Pollys_hymnia
Summary: A young Maglor (Makalaurë) pays a visit outside Finrod's (Findaráto) window and sings him a song.  Finrod invites him to come up and into his bed.





	There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Hozier song, "Take Me to Church"

Findaráto was awoken from his sleep by the faint sound of harping somewhere outside.  Curiously, he rose from his bed and opened the window, looking out down below.  There Makalaurë stood, strumming his harp in Telperion’s silver light.  He looked up at Findaráto and smiled then began to sing softly.  The words turned and blended into a sprawling vision of Laurelin in her golden glowing, leaves alight with radiance.  She grew brighter slowly and then dimmed and there beside her stood the figure of a man.  He cast back the hood of his white cloak and a spill of bright curls fell down his back, catching the last rays of Laurelin’s light and reflecting them into a brighter, deeper hue of gold.  The song ended and Makalaurë was looking up hopefully at Findaráto who was absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair.  Findaráto grinned broadly and gestured for Makalaurë to ascend. 

Makalaurë slung his harp over his shoulder and began to climb, carefully, the tree outside Findaráto’s window.  Findaráto caught him as he leapt nimbly from the last branch to the windowsill.  He drew Makalaurë inside, shutting the window and drawing the curtains behind him.  Makalaurë turned and caught Findaráto about the waste with one arm and pulled him closer, back against his chest, “You are beautiful” he whispered into Findaráto’s loose hair, burying his face in it.  Findaráto twisted and with his hand he gently caught Makalaurë’s chin, turning him toward himself to kiss him, “and your voice,” he whispered against Makalaurë’s lips.  Makalaurë now turned Findaráto toward him in his arms and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.  Findaráto moaned softly as Makalaurë parted his lips with his tongue.  His hand dropped lower to Findaráto’s robe and undid the tie, letting it fall open.  Findaráto wore nothing underneath, and trembled slightly at the sensation of Makalaurë pressed against his bare skin.  Makalaurë brought his hands up slowly to Findaráto’s shoulders and dropped his face down to his neck to kiss the sensitive skin there.  He pushed the robe off Findaráto’s shoulders letting it fall onto the floor, “I want you,” he whispered into Findaráto’s ear and lightly ran his tongue along the tip. 

Findaráto felt a fierce desire course through his veins, he pulled back slightly to look Makalaurë in the eyes, “then take me, I am yours,” he said softly. 

Together, they began to disrobe Makalaurë.  Makalaurë took care to place the harp carefully on a nearby table but let his clothes fall wherever they would on the floor.  When Makalaurë too was bare, Findaráto took him by the hand and guided him toward his bed. 

Findaráto lay down first, climbing toward the middle of the bed and draped himself easily over the blankets onto his back, facing Makalaurë.  Makalaurë paused a moment to take in the sight of him, clad only in candle light, highlighting the gold in his hair.  Findaráto grinned and propped one of his legs up and pushed himself over to reach for Makalaurë’s hand again.  He pulled him onto the bed and onto himself.  Makalaurë climbed easily between Findaráto’s legs and felt them wrap around his lower back as he did so, pulling him even closer. 

Makalaurë propped himself up on his elbows but bent his head down to capture Findaráto’s lips once more.  Findaráto bucked his hips up against Makalaurë, grinding their flesh together.  Makalaurë adjusted himself slightly so that their hardening erections came into alignment and slid hotly against each other.  He slowly ground down against Findaráto while continuing to kiss him. 

In the midst of this, Findaráto reached over to the table next to his bed and felt for the drawer.  He opened it easily without looking and after a quick search wrapped his fingers around the vial he was seeking.  He brought his hand back over and held up the vial between them meaningfully.  Makalaurë took it and sat back on his heels.  He took another long look at Findaráto spread out naked and desirous before him then uncorked the vial.  He poured some of the slick liquid onto his fingertips then recorked it and set it back on the table with his other hand.  Deliberately, he lowered his hand between Findaráto’s legs which parted wider in response.  Gently, he began to apply the liquid to Findaráto’s rim, teasing the sensitive skin as soft as his fingers would glide against the harp strings.  He pushed one finger inside, deeper, and hooked it slightly.  Findaráto bucked his hips reflexively and stifled a soft groan.  Makalaurë withdrew his hand and then leaned forward again, holding himself above Findaráto.  He positioned himself to press in.

Carefully but firmly, Makalaurë pushed his cock inside Findaráto.  Once he was buried deep inside him, he began to rock his hips rhythmically, gradually increasing his pace as though at the opening of one of his songs, altering his movements intuitively to meet the demands of Findaráto’s body.  Findaráto moved with him and the pleasure and the pace built between them.  They moved purposefully but unhurriedly, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of being together.   At length Makalaurë’s measured thrusts became more insistent and Findaráto’s gracefulness developed a jerkiness as the pleasure became overwhelming.  Findaráto came first and did not bother trying to suppress his cry.  Makalaurë came with him, groaning into his shoulder and spending himself deep inside Findaráto.

They both stilled save for the softness of their breaths mingling between them. Makalaurë had collapsed now on Findaráto’s chest with Findaráto’s arms around him.  Lovingly, Makalaurë placed a kiss over Findaráto’s slowing heart.  Findaráto pushed the stray hair out of Makalaurë’s face and drew his chin up to look at him.  Makalaurë pressed forward and their lips fell together in satisfied familiarity.  _Loving you, is like loving art made flesh, in the unquenchable desire of creation flowing from the lips and the heart_.  Findaráto was not sure who had thought it, but both felt the truth of it and he felt his heart fall into Makalaurë’s skillful hands.

 


End file.
